keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Gwindor Elderleaf
= Gwindor Elderleaf is the eldest son of Erastor Elvwe The Everking of the Onixanan Elves. He was murdered by his half brother Eol but was resurrected as his soul was transferred to a tree in the heart of Alun. He became the lord of the Forrest. Bio: Early Life: Gwindor was the first born child of the Everking Erastor Elvwe and his beloved wife Anarie. His birth was heralded with much joy and revelry and his lived a good child hood. Soon after his brother Elgmoth was born his mother grew sick and died, leaving him and his father devastated = Soon afterwards a woman named Morania of the Draina came unto the Isle of Eldinar. She conferted the king in his gref and seemed kindly, yet Gwindor felt as if something was off about her. She married Erastor becoming Gwindor's step Mother. Soon she bore him two children Palúrë Qulandia and Eol. He cared for his half sibings and atualy had a good relationship with Palúrë, Yet Eol was always cold to him. Things fall Apart: Soon his father grew ill, and fell into an unwaking sleep. Devastated Gwindor sought out a way to heal his father and along with his brothers set out across the sea. He had found out about a sacred grove in the Heart of the Alun Forrest that was supposed to have healing properties. But as he found the grove he was betrayed by his brother Eol who stabbed him in the back and left him for dead, taking his blade Lomë and telling the people that he had been slain by creatures of the Forrest. As he lay dyeing he begged the forest for help grabbing at the eldest tree. As his body died his spirit merged with the tree, thus he survived. Reawakening: Many years later he began to sturr living yet unable to move he slowly began manipulating his tree form. It was then that the Sylvans moved to the Alun forests along with the queen Terandaia. She felt his presence and spent vary long in his grove meditating, as he did so she communicated with him. Centuries later he was finally able to move again becoming a more man like tree. The Elven queen was spooked \at first but was calmed down when she heard his voice the same voice she herd in her meditation's, and the two fell in love. They married and he fostered her daughter Meram as his own. Together they adopted meny children including a Certen elven orphan known as Oberon The Elf wars: He would lead his people for meny years protecting them from meny evils. Years later he would learn that his brothers where entangled in an endless war agenst each other leaving countless elves dead. Enraged he marhcered his armies to the Blessed Isle of Eldanar driving out the dark elven invasion and taking the capital of Eldana. He would exile Elgmoth and his kin from the Blessed Isle for one thousand years. He would be warden over the Isle at this time and would restore it to it's former glory. Personality: He is wise and old he often mediates deep unto the lands for knolages Powers: Tree Form: He is an elven soul possessing and ancient tree. Giving him the strength and bulk of a tree and allowing him to gain energy from sunlight. Power of the Forrest: he is part of the Heart of the Alun forest giving him power over the woods. Ancient Wisdom: He has lived a long life and spent time meditating on life and ancient lore granting him great wisdom. Titles: Trivia: * In old and discounted lore the Elderleaf was the oldest tree where the elves built their civilization. * He is named after Gwindor from the Sulmrillan * Durthu from Warhammer, Mafurion from Warcraft and Treebeard from Lord of the Rings are all insperations of his. Category:Elf Category:Hurian Category:Possisive Category:Tree Category:HouseofElvwe Category:Undead Category:WoodElf Category:Transfomed Category:Tradgic